Lucky stars
by leulade
Summary: Des amoureux sous le ciel étoilé d'Atlantis, quoi de plus romantique ?  Romance, humour, slash, het. McKay Sheppard et pairings surprise. Traduction de la magnifique fic de Joolz, Lucky stars.


Title: Lucky Stars

Author: Joolz

Catégorie: Slash, PWP, Humour, Première fois.

Rating: M

Pairing: McKay/Sheppard et pairings surprise.

Saison 1 : Après les épisodes 11 et 12 "En pleine tempête"

Betas de l'auteur : Lady Ra et Catspaw.

Warnings: sex, het, slash.

Disclaimer: Ils ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

Traduction avec l'autorisation de l'auteur.

.

**LUCKY STARS**

.

-Non, je ne veux pas regarder encore une fois "Princess Bride". On l'a déjà vu la semaine dernière !

-Allez Rodney, vous savez que notre collection de films est limitée. Et puis Princess Bride est un classique. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en lasser !

Rodney s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et contempla John tout en pesant le pour et le contre, se demandant s'il devait. C'était une importante décision, de celles qui pouvaient lui causer beaucoup d'ennuis. John lui retourna son regard avec ses curieux yeux noisette et ses cheveux enduits de gel qui partaient dans une demi douzaine de directions différentes. Rodney n'avait pas le choix, il devait le faire.

Le visage grave il fit signe à Sheppard de se déplacer avec lui dans un coin du couloir et inspecta les alentours d'un regard circonspect.

-John, déclara t-il, je vais partager avec vous quelque chose qui devra rester absolument confidentiel. Vous devez jurer que vous ne soufflerez mot de ce que je vais vous révéler à personne.

Le militaire inclina la tête avec un petit sourire sardonique.

-Vous voulez que je dise : Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer ?

Tout en gardant son sérieux Rodney répondit simplement :

-Oui.

-Vous êtes complètement loufoque, McKay.

-Je suis sérieux. Jurez-le.

Sheppard leva d'un air moqueur une main pour prêter serment. Il entonna, le regard plein d'humour :

-Je jure solennellement sur l'épée sacrée d'Inigo Montoya de garder ce secret au péril de ma vie.

Rodney approuva.

-Ça suffira. Il attira John près de lui de façon à pouvoir lui chuchoter à l'oreille : Je sais où nous pouvons trouver " Monty Python sacré Graal".

Sheppard ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Vous vous foutez de moi !

-Pas du tout. Et aussi Monty Python "La vie de Brian" et Monty Python " Le sens de la vie".

Sheppard en resta sans voix.

-Comment...? Où...?

Rodney posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et parcourut le corridor des yeux à la recherche d'espions.

-Chut ! Ceux d'entre nous qui sommes les gardiens de cette connaissance se sont engagés à ne la partager qu'avec leurs amis les plus proches, les plus dignes de confiance.

-Et vous la partagez avec moi ? Je suis touché.

-Rappelez-vous juste cela, John, vous risquez votre vie si vous trahissez ce secret.

Sheppard éclata franchement de rire.

-On dirait que vous faites partie d'une société secrète !

-C'est une bonne analogie. Rodney se pencha vers lui. Quelques membres choisis du département de la Recherche ont mis en commun nos collections de films pour créer une petite vidéothèque. Ils sont gardés dans un tiroir fermé dans le laboratoire de Zelenka. Je connais la combinaison. En plus des " Monty Python" il y a la collection complète des James Bond, les saisons un à trois de Highlander et...il inspecta d'un coup d'œil les alentours avant de finir d'un ton théâtral: la version intégrale avec les scènes inédites de la trilogie du Seigneur des anneaux.

John resta bouche bée, l'air ébahi. Rodney lui trouva l'air très séduisant ainsi.

-Vous êtes sérieux ? Rodney, je vous aime !

McKay agita la main pour calmer son compagnon.

-Oui, oui, mais personne ne doit savoir.

Le fixant comme un chiot qui vient d'apprendre où les friandises sont gardées, John haleta.

-Allons les chercher maintenant ! Monty Python Sacré Graal, Sacré Graal !

-D'accord mais n'oubliez pas, la discrétion est de la plus haute importance.

Entrant dans le jeu John baissa la voix.

-Les opérations secrètes ça me connait, McKay. Suivez-moi.

Sheppard s'accroupit légèrement et avança au petit trop, Rodney sur ses talons. Quand ils atteignirent l'angle du couloir John fit signe au scientifique de s'aplatir contre le mur à coté de lui et jeta un regard rapide au coin du corridor. Avec sa main il fit le signal militaire qui signifie "tout va bien" et ils entamèrent le passage suivant. Un moment ils durent se cacher dans un recoin obscur car un marine faisait sa ronde, mais à cette heure-ci de la nuit les couloirs étaient relativement vides.

Rodney était content d'avoir décidé de le dire à John. Ils s'amusaient déjà alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore mis la main sur les films. Plus l'intelligence est grande, plus grand est le besoin de jouer, quelque chose que Rodney n'avait pas suffisamment fait. Maintenant qu'il avait un compagnon de jeu c'était beaucoup mieux.

Comme ils approchaient du labo John s'arrêta au milieu du hall et commença à se balader d'un air exagérément désinvolte. Rodney le rejoignit, l'air innocent comme si de rien n'était. S'arrêtant devant la porte John fit un clin d'œil à Rodney et ils s'avancèrent ensemble. La porte coulissa et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur.

Il s'arrêtèrent net. Contre le mur du coté droit du laboratoire Radek Zelenka partageait un moment intime avec...Teyla Emmagan. Ils étaient nus à partir de la taille. Teyla était pressée contre la paroi et une de ses jambes galbées était étroitement enroulée autour des reins de l'homme. Zelenka faisait des va et vient en elle tout en lui mordillant apparemment le cou. Teyla avait rejeté la tête en arrière, ses yeux étaient fermés et elle poussait des gémissements de contentement à chaque mouvement.

Rodney commença à se sentir serré dans son pantalon tandis qu'il entendait le sang se précipiter dans ses oreilles. Il resta là, tétanisé par ce spectacle érotique puis se souvint que le Major Sheppard se tenait juste à coté de lui. Ils se regardèrent ahuris et retournèrent dans le hall contemplant la porte fermée devant eux.

-Heu...émit Rodney.

-Bon, répondit John. Après un bref silence il suggéra : Nous pourrons regarder un film demain. Il prit le bras de Rodney et ils redescendirent le couloir.

-C'était...une surprise, commenta Rodney sans prêter aucune attention à leur destination.

Sheppard acquiesça.

-Oui, c'en était vraiment une.

-C'était aussi assez...torride.

John fit un bruit étranglé. Il haussa les sourcils et tordit les lèvres l'air hébété.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes et le cœur de Rodney commença à retrouver un rythme normal. Il suivit John à travers une porte fenêtre et l'air marin le frappa. Ils venaient de déboucher sur un balcon extérieur.

McKay s'arrêta brusquement.

-Oh ! S'exclama t-il faiblement.

John appuyé à la balustrade se retourna pour le regarder.

-Quoi ?

Bien que gêné et nerveux, Rodney essaya de prendre un air dégagé.

-Je...euh...je ne suis pas venu sur les balcons récemment.

Il se déplaça sur le coté et appuya le dos contre le mur externe de la cité.

Sheppard le rejoignit et se pencha à ses cotés.

-Quel est le problème avec les balcons ?

-Hum...des mauvais souvenirs.

-Comment peut-on avoir de mauvais souvenirs à propos de ces fantastiques balcons ? Regardez le ciel, n'est-il pas beau ? Questionna John les sourcils froncés.

Oui, c'était beau. Toute la galaxie de Pégase s'étendait au dessus d'eux comme des multitudes de diamants.

-Ce n'est pas toujours comme ça. Je parle de quand les Genii étaient là.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda John doucement.

Rodney inspira profondément et essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était mais il échoua lamentablement.

-Kolya voulait que je répare la station kéronique qui était cassée quand il vous a attaqué. Elisabeth et moi étions là à essayer de temporiser. Un moment donné Kolya a décidé qu'il n'avait plus besoin de moi et a voulu me jeter par-dessus la rambarde.

Il frissonna à ce souvenir.

-La pluie tombait à verse, il y avait un vent violent et je pouvais entendre les vagues s'écraser plus bas. Il n'y avait que l'humidité, le froid et le vacarme. Kolya m'avait à moitié poussé par dessus la rambarde et Elizabeth le tirait en vain par sa manche. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir.

Rodney jeta un bref regard du coté de John et vit que les yeux de l'autre homme étaient plongés dans la pénombre mais qu'il le regardait. Il reporta son attention sur l'océan et continua.

-Ce n'était pas tout. La seule chose qui m'empêchait de tomber était le fait qu'il appuyait contre mon aine en bandant. Je suppose que la violence excite les hommes comme lui.

John resta un moment silencieux puis il prit la parole.

-J'ai détesté ça. J'ai couru autour de la station en faisant tout ce que je pouvais mais je savais que ce cinglé vous tenait, vous et Elizabeth. Je savais qu'il vous menaçait et peut-être pire mais je ne devais pas y penser. Je devais continuer à agir, à tout tenter ou tout serait perdu mais j'avais la peur au ventre en pensant à vous. J'aurai voulu pouvoir l'arrêter avant que cela n'arrive.

-Et bien merci. J'ai survécu, manifestement et il n'a rien fait d'autre. Ça a juste été un choc. Vous comprenez ?

-Ouais. Je peux comprendre pourquoi vous faites des associations désagréables avec les balcons. Sheppard regarda Rodney avec un petit sourire malicieux. Essayez ça. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, se traina quelques mètres plus loin sur le balcon et roula sur le dos. On a un belle vue sans cette balustrade gênante. Il ouvrit les bras au ciel.

Rodney renifla. On pouvait faire confiance au major pour avoir un plan B. Le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de participer. Avant de s'en rendre compte il se tenait près de John à contempler le ciel. Il pouvait voir les flèches élégantes des tours de la cité s'élever autour de lui. Il avait conscience du grondement de l'océan plus bas mais c'était assez facile de ne pas y prêter attention.

-Ce n'est pas Monty Python Sacré Graal mais ça peut le remplacer, admit-il à contrecœur.

Penser au film lui remémora de nouveau ce dont ils avaient été témoin et l'image surgit dans sa mémoire : Radek glissant son sexe dans cette femme magnifique. Cela devait être vraiment bon. Chaud, humide et serré. Son propre sexe à demi en érection se contracta par empathie.

En soupirant il tourna la tête pour regarder l'homme près de lui. La lumière des étoiles illuminait doucement le visage de John le faisant sembler plus jeune et plus détendu que d'habitude. Rodney se sentit reconnaissant de l'avoir pour ami. C'était une bonne chose au milieu de tant de craintes et de pertes.

-Je viens souvent ici, j'ai même nommé quelques constellations. Ça donne un peu l'impression d'être chez nous de regarder le ciel et de voir quelque chose de familier. Vous voulez que je vous en montre une ? Demanda John.

Rodney grimaça.

-Je peux expliquer comment le rayon et la masse d'une galaxie ont une incidence sur l'effet de lentille gravitationnelle, mais voir des images dans les étoiles ce n'est pas mon fort. D'autre part, est-ce que les constellations ne sont pas supposées être liées à des mythes ou des trucs comme ça ?

-Bien sûr, mais qui a dit qu'elles ne le sont pas ? Nous avons notre propre mythologie. Regardez-en une. John tendit un doigt vers le ciel et Rodney se tortilla pour se rapprocher afin de suivre la ligne de mire. Regardez, vous voyez une espèce de point rond avec en dessous un plus gros, ovale ? Et en dessous encore deux points alignés avec trois étoiles brillantes sous chacun d'eux ?

Non, Rodney ne voyait pas et John le lui montra encore jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à se concentrer sur l'image.

-D'accord, mais quelle personnalité héroïque ça représente ? Le Bonhomme Michelin sur des échasses ?

-C'est le Grand Oiseau. Maintenant que John l'avait dit, c'était évident. Il y avait même deux yeux et un bec. Mais juste pour lui donner une qualité épique j'ai appelé cette constellation "Le Grand Oiseau de la Galaxie".

Rodney saisit la référence. (1)

-Avez-vous songé à quel point Roddenberry aurait aimé être ici ?

-Absolument. Nous sommes allés avec bravoure là où aucun autre Terrien n'est jamais allé. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mieux convenir ?

Rodney adora ça. Il essaya de mémoriser les emplacements des constellations afin de pouvoir les retrouver.

John se tourna sur le coté, très près de Rodney et appuya sa tête sur son coude.

-Vous savez, vous m'avez dit deux choses personnelles et secrètes ce soir. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire ça et je veux égaliser le score. Si je vous dis quelque chose, vous promettez de ne pas péter les plombs ?

-Ça dépend de quoi il s'agit. Si vous avouez avoir volé le dernier de mes M&M'S, je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais. À moins bien sûr qu'il vous en reste un pour essayer de m'acheter avec.

Rodney vit la bouche de John se fendre d'un sourire étincelant.

-Ce n'est pas ça. C'est plus personnel. Je dois vous confesser à quel point j'ai envie de vous embrasser.

Rodney sentit monter une flambée de plaisir. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il questionna drôlement:

-Oh, vraiment ?

-Oui, et j'ai songé que je voudrais faire un peu plus que d'y penser.

Rodney serra les lèvres comme s'il étudiait cela sérieusement, puis il répondit avec légèreté.

-Ce serait tout à fait de circonstance.

John sembla étonné.

-Vraiment ? Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

Rodney expliqua comme si c'était une évidence en soi.

-Nous nous cherchons depuis des mois. Il est temps de faire le premier pas.

-Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais rendu compte que nous nous cherchions.

-Suis-je ou ne suis-je pas la personne qui a la plus grande acuité mentale de cette base ? Tu crois vraiment que ce petit détail m'aurait échappé ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu ne m'as pas donné beaucoup d'encouragements.

-C'est toi qui a des problèmes avec le DADT. Ça devait être à toi de décider.

-D'accord, mais plutôt que nous laisser distraire par l'éthique militaire, pourquoi est-ce que nous ne reviendrions pas à notre sujet initial qui traite de baisers. Comme par exemple je t'embrasse, ou tu m'embrasses. Tout de suite.

Les yeux de Rodney se posèrent sur les lèvres de John et il se demanda comment elles seraient, quel gout elles auraient. Il ouvrit involontairement la bouche.

Sheppard le prit comme une invitation. Il se pencha et glissa sa langue entre les dents de Rodney. Le scientifique saisit la tête de John entre ses mains et la positionna pour lui donner un meilleur accès dans le duel oral qui s'ensuivit. Après quelques instants il devint clair que cela ne suffisait pas. Il poussa John sur le dos et s'installa sur lui, glissa une cuisse entre les jambes de l'autre homme et frotta doucement contre son aine.

John haleta, grogna et commença à tirer sur la chemise de Rodney cherchant désespérément la peau. Des mains chaudes coururent le long de son dos puis descendirent pour serrer ses fesses. Le sexe de Rodney se réveilla complètement et il le frotta avec rudesse contre celui dur de John. Ils dévoraient les bouches l'un de l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

L'acuité mentale supérieure de Rodney se réduisit entièrement à la recherche de plus encore. Plus de chaleur, plus de mains, plus de peau, plus de contacts. Il se passa un moment avant que son corps n'exige de l'oxygène comme priorité absolue. Ils se retrouvèrent torse nu et la sensation de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre compensa suffisamment pour les inciter à séparer leurs lèvres.

Tandis qu'ils haletaient, partageant leurs souffles, John plaisanta.

-Fichtre, Rodney, si j'avais su que tu étais si chaud, je t'aurai sauté dès le début. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si nous fabriquions de nouveaux souvenirs au sujet des balcons ?

-Comme moi te baisant jusqu'à ce que tu te mettes à crier ? Suggéra Rodney d'une voix rauque.

-Oui, ici, à ciel ouvert !

Bien qu'étant tout disposé, il dût arrêter.

-Nous n'avons rien...

-Attends! Attends ! Cria John. Il tapota le coté de sa jambe et fouilla dans une des nombreuses poches de son pantalon militaire. Il en extirpa une petite fiole d'écran total.

Rodney y jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif.

-Ça va piquer.

-Ça fait rien. Je te veux maintenant. Tout ce suite, McKay !

Loin de lui l'idée de désobéir à un ordre direct. Après quelques tâtonnements hâtifs pour se débarrasser du reste de leurs vêtements, Rodney lécha, suça et mordilla le corps gémissant sous lui tout en le préparant hâtivement.

Quand il pénétra finalement l'ouverture prête et chaude Rodney vit des étoiles.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth se sentait lasse mais commençait à s'agiter. Elle et le Dr Grodin venaient de passer plusieurs heures à classer les coordonnées des Portes emmagasinées dans l'ordinateur et elle avait envie d'étirer ses jambes. Après avoir arpenté les couloirs quelques instants ils grimpèrent une volée d'escaliers et se dirigèrent vers les balcons extérieures, cherchant un peu d'air frais.<p>

C'était une nuit magnifique. Elle s'appuya sur la balustrade près de Peter et essaya de distinguer dans la pénombre. De légers reflets des lumières d'Atlantis miroitaient sur l'eau. Elles vacillaient et tremblotaient comme des flammes féeriques.

-C'est immuable, dit Peter. Parfois je me dis que cela doit être comme vivre à Hawaii ou dans un paradis tropical. Vous faites deux pas dehors et il y a l'océan.

Elizabeth acquiesça.

-Oui, s'il n'y avait pas des hordes d'aliens hostiles, ce serait proche du Paradis.

Elle sourit tandis que la brise soulevait les cheveux à la base de son cou; c'était comme une caresse.

Ils entendirent un gémissement de douleur et se regardèrent alarmés.

-Ça vient de là-bas, signala Elizabeth en se déplaçant vers le coté gauche. Ils regardèrent en bas par dessus la rambarde. Deux étages au-dessous d'eux, à environ trente mètres deux personnes faisaient l'amour à la pale lueur des étoiles. Deux hommes.

Choquée elle observa plus attentivement. John Sheppard était allongé sur le dos, ses jambes enroulées autour des épaules de Rodney McKay en personne.

À coté d'elle Petre gloussa silencieusement.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Ils se cherchent depuis une éternité. Je me demandais s'ils allaient finir par s'y mettre.

Elizabeth déglutit, un peu sonnée.

-On dirait que ce n'est pas une surprise pour vous ?

-Non. La tension sexuelle entre eux était si épaisse que vous auriez pu la couper avec un couteau. Vous dites que vous ne l'aviez jamais remarqué ?

L'idée ne lui était pas venue à l'esprit.

-Je pensais surement que c'était quelque chose d'autre.

La voix de Sheppard leur parvint clairement dans la brise.

-Oh mon dieu, oui ! Baise-moi !

Elizabeth vit sa tête renversée en arrière et ses traits déformés par l'orgasme. Le visage de McKay était dans l'ombre mais elle pouvait apercevoir les muscles durs de son dos et ses épaules onduler au rythme de son corps.

Elle sentit son propre corps se réveiller en écho et eut soudain conscience de façon troublante des larges épaules de l'homme qui se tenait debout près d'elle. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué. En fait c'était une des premières choses qui avaient attiré son attention quand elle avait rencontré Peter en Antarctique. C'était juste qu'elle ne s'était jamais autorisée à le remarquer _vraiment_.

Elle le regarda. Il avait les yeux fixés sur la scène plus bas et souriait légèrement. Puis il se tourna et la regarda dans les yeux. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et elle sentit un filet d'humidité entre ses jambes. Le regard de Peter tomba sur ses seins et elle fut soudainement heureuse de porter son haut à col en V qui révélait un décolleté plongeant.

Elizabeth avait déjà remarqué auparavant que le spectacle de l'homosexualité avait tendance à réveiller la libido des hommes hétéros. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une excitation inconsciente ou bien un désir ardent d'affirmer leur masculinité mais elle s'en fichait. Quoi qu'il en soit ça marchait pour elle.

Quand les yeux de Peter remontèrent à son visage elle soutint son regard franchement.

Ils entendirent McKay gémir.

-Ohhhh, Johhhhhn!

-Je crois que les amoureux ont droit à leur intimité, non ? Déclara Elizabeth l'air suggestif.

-Oui, Liz, je suis d'accord, lui renvoya t-il.

Ils retournèrent ensemble vers la porte et elle sentit la chaleur de sa main sur ses reins. Il s'arrêtèrent.

-Si vous avez envie de venir dans ma chambre, je peux vous offrir un doigt de porto comme dernier verre, Proposa Peter.

Elizabeth sourit.

-Il n'y a rien que je voudrais plus.

Elle se demanda s'il y avait quelque chose dans l'alignement des étoiles qui rendait cette nuit particulièrement chanceuse.

.

FIN

_**1) **_Les fans donnent à Gene Roddenberry ( Créateur de Star Trek) le surnom de "Grand Oiseau de la Galaxie" ("The Great Bird of the Galaxy"), d'après une créature mythologique citée dans "Man Trap", un épisode de Star Trek_. _


End file.
